What Time is it?
by HarryPisLIFE
Summary: Albus Severus Potter didn't understand his father. He said that his days at school were the "Dark Days" but from what he could tell, he got so much fame. Imagine what would happen if Albus and Rose time traveled to their parents fifth year. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know that in real life the whole time turner fiasco happened, and Albus was a slytherin and no hate to them because I love slytherins but for this story to progress, I need him to be a gryffindor. Also the time turner thing never happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Albus Severus Potter didn't understand his father. He said that his days at school were the "Dark Days" but from what he could tell, he got so much fame. He was a war hero. He was the savior of the wizarding world. He was Harry freakin Potter.

He also didn't get his name. He got James Sirius. He got Lily Luna. But Albus Severus? He was named after a murderer and the guy he murdered. But, according to his dad, the murderer was "brave". He. Didn't. Understand. What he did understand, though, was his classes.

Him and his cousin/best friend, Rose, were the smartest students in their year. They were even given time turners from Professor McGonagall so they could take every class given to them. They were officially some of the nerdiest Gryffindors ever, along with Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, and Teddy Lupin.

"Albus sweetie hurry up, we are going to be late!" called Ginny, his mum. Albus pushed his thoughts aside as he stood at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross. He took a breath and ran, straight through the barrier. When he got to platform 9 ¾, he saw Rose waiting there for him.

"Hey Albus" she said, giving him a hug. "Got everything you need for this year?" she motioned to her time turner and in return he held up his. They were ready for the year.

The two of them said goodbye to their parents, ditched their siblings (Rose had a brother Lily's age) and got on the train. They immediately started walking to the prefects compartment, where they would have been if someone had not come zooming by and making them fall over.

Unfortunately when they fell over, their time turners smashed. They emitted a weird smoke. Rose and Albus tried to hold their breath, but they just ended up having to take a breath at some point. the last thing Albus remembered was falling to the floor before everything went black.

* * *

" Harry. Harry. Harry! Wake up!" came a somewhat familiar female voice. Albus tiredly opened his eyes to see Rose standing before him. But wait it wasn't Rose. Rose had a red tint to her hair. this person didn't. Rose had freckles. this person didn't. what is going on? He didn't understand. He looked over to see Rose lying beside him, Uncle Ron hovered over her. Wait. why was uncle Ron on the train? And… wait. The girl above him kind of looked like Aunt Mione. And she just called him Harry. Albus scrambled around to find his time turner, but it wasn't there.

Well shit.

This is just great. How the hell did he and Rose get in the past?

"Um.. I'm not Harry. I'm Al" he said, holding out his hand. Albus for now because if what he thought was happening was happening, Dumbledore might still be alive.

"Wha..." her eyes gazed up at his forehead. "Oh! I'm so sorry! You just look exactly like our friend. Hermione" she said taking his hand. "What are you doing here? I've never seen you before."

Oh well my cousin and I are transfers from Spellwhizz Academy, you probably haven't heard of it. It is rather small." wow, he can really come up with lies. At least he knew Spellwhizz was a real place.

"Oh, ok. I'm in fifth year. My friend Ron and I were just coming back to the prefects compartment to go find our friend Harry."

"Harry Potter?" all of the heads turned to Rose, who seemed to have just woken up.

"Yeah" Ron said through gritted teeth. "Got anything bad to say about him?"

"No" Albus cut in quickly. "We had just heard of him, that's all" Ron's face relaxed a little bit.

"Do you need any help? Why were you passed out?" Asked Hermione, clearly still worried.

"No. Our other cousins thought it would be funny to put some pass out gas in a container for us."

"oh , well if you need anything, let us know" and then Ron and Hermione got up and left, to go find Albus's seemingly fifteen year old dad.

"What just happened?" asked Rose. And so he told her his theory about how they time traveled and how he thinks those two people were her fifteen year old parents. They agreed that the first thing they needed to do when they got of the train was to go see Dumbledore. So when the trained stopped, they snuck off and ran as fast as they could without being seen to the castle. Luckily, they made it inside unnoticed, and darted to the headmasters office. They stopped at the entrance. The two of them knew from books that Dumbledore liked sweets, so they just started naming off candies until they guessed "fizzing whizzbees" and got in.

They walked up the steps to a door, took a deep breath, hoped for the best, and knocked.

"Come in"

 **Haha a good old cliffhanger! Please review and don't forget to check out my other story The Summer When it All Changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first off I got positive feedback on my last chapter and I don't think you even realize how much it means to me that ppl decided to review. So thank you so much.**

 **Aoife** **: Thank you for believing in this fic, it means so much!**

" **JuviaLockheart** **: Thank you for being interested in this story! I will try to update at least once a week.**

 **Also, I am trying to stay along the lines of what happens in the fifth Harry Potter book, like Umbitch (I know how I spelled it) and the DA.**

 **"** Come in" The door swung open to reveal a man the two of them had only seen in pictures.

"Ah, Harry, what is so urgent that you have to come to see me before the feast?" he asked, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles.

"I'm not Harry"said Albus. He received a curious look from Dumbledore, who glanced at his forehead.

"Oh, do sit down. And please explain."

"Ok, so you see, my cousin Rose and I were using time turners to get to all of our classes but when we boarded the hogwarts express, we were knocked over and our time turners broke and we woke up and I think we are in the past."

"How far?"

"25 years" Rose piped in.

"And how do you know that?" he said slightly suspicious.

"We saw my parents" she said. He looked at her face intently

"Am I correct to assume that your mother is Miss Granger?" he said.

"Yes"

"And your father is" he paused here, a slightly amused look on his face "Mr. Ron Weasley?" she just nodded. "And I am positive that your father is Mr. Potter, which means he survived the war" Albus nodded. "And your mother is Miss Weasley because you said you two are cousins" again, Albus nodded. "Ok, well then, you musn't reveal any more about the future, and you cannot tell anyone who you are." The two of them nodded, not fully comprehending the situation.

"Oh, and I realized I don't know your name," he said nodding at Al "or your houses or year".

"Well, my name Is Albus Severus Potter, and we are both Gryffindor 5th years." He said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again.

"Your father named you after me and Professor Snape?" Al nodded.

"He said that you two were the bravest men he ever knew." he replied, looking down.

"Very well, you shall be transfers from…"

"Spellwhizz Academy, that is what we told Ron and Hermione." replied Al.

"Very well, come now, or we will be late for the opening feast." he said as he stood up, and motioned them towards the door. They walked down to the great hall, and they discussed and came to the conclusion that they would still be cousins but their last name would be times, and when the reached the great hall were told to wait outside for them to be announced. They were out there for maybe 15 min, before hearing Dumbledore's voice booming over the Great Hall. He announced the new DADA teacher, Dolores Umbridge, who gave a very long, mind numbing speech, and then finally announced us.

* * *

Harry was shocked, to say the least. It was like he was seeing a mirror walk through those doors to the great hall. And he had another girl with him, who kind of looked like Hermione. The second they walked through the door Harry had felt all of the eyes turn on him. They looked like the same person, just no scar. Same hair, same nose, same eyes, though he looked a little more well nourished then Harry. And his name was Albus. Maybe his parents named him after Dumbledore? He would just have to wait and see. They stepped up to the stool where the hat was on, and the girl sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR" screamed the hat, the moment it hit her head. When it was placed on the boy, however, it took a little longer than that. After about a minute, the hat seemed to come to a conclusion.

"GRYFFINDOR"

 **Did you like my story? Please review and I will answer them at the beginning. Also, if you have any ideas on the story, let me know! Here is a good HP joke for you: Why did Barty Crouch jr. quit drinking? BECAUSE IT WAS MAKING HIM TOO MOODY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so I know I haven't posted since February, but hear me out. I got really busy with school and a ton of that kind of stuff and just as everything started to die down, I broke my freaking wrist. It's healed now, but the school year is in full swing, I was in a play, swim season just finished, and honestly, I forgot all about this. Until I stumbled across an old draft of this chapter. So, I edited and revised it (my way of saying that I rewrote the whole chapter) so I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Albus hastily followed Rose to the Gryffindor table, but to his displeasure, she took a seat right next to her mother.

"Albus! Rose! Nice to see you two again." Hermione turned to Harry, who had a look of com

plete shock on his face. Their eyes met, and they just stared.

"Harry, Ron and I met these two on the train." Rose shook his hand, and Albus did the same.

"Albus?" Harry questioned, but Al just shook his head.

"Call me Al"

They finished the feast, and got led up to the gryffindor common room by Ron and Hermione, along with the first years.. Something that Al couldn't help but notice was how on their way up to the common room (which they had to pretend that they didn't know where it was, along with anything else in the castle was) Was that people kept giving weird and almost hateful looks towards Harry. Obviously he didn't know much about his father's time at hogwarts, but he was in fifth year, meaning he had just won the triwizard tournament. Shouldn't he be getting praised by the rest of the school? Except for the Slytherins, he guessed, because back in this time, the two houses couldn't stand each other. In his time, they still had they still had their rivalry, but since they no longer held such prejudice and the war was over, they no longer had a huge reason to fight. But anyways, he was overly confused by the looks, but chose to pass it off as just a coincidence.

When they got up to the Gryffindor tower, they were flooded with the sense of overwhelming familiarity. Up until that point, the two of them hadn't really realized how new this all was. Yeah they were in the same castle and everything, but what really makes Hogwarts home is the people within it, and none of those people were familiar to them. Or, at least not in this time.

"The girls dormitory is up that staircase and the first door to the left, I'll show you your bed" Hermione said, and trotted up the stairs, Rose close at her heels. Harry and Al just looked at each other for a second, and then Harry made a motioning gesture with his hand, signalling for Al to follow him and Ron up the stairs. When they got to the 5th year boys dormitories, Ron pointed to a bed in the room, in between Harry's and Ron's.

"Hey, you're the new kid Albus right? I'm Dean Thomas." Said the tall, dark man from across the room. Albus remembered meeting him a few times at dinner, his father and Dean were friends after all.

"Er, yeah" Al responded.

"Cool. So tell me about you? Interests, hobbies, sports, the whole deal." Dean questioned, in an obvious effort to get to know him.

"Well, I play quidditch, chaser, actually, but I'm very invested in my education. So is my cousin Rose, actually, we're kind of the nerds of the family. But my favorite class has to be defense, since I'm the best at it. So was my dad, he was kind of known for it." Al said, but then mentally kicked himself for mentioning his dad. Way to be discreet.

"Oh" Dean said, interested. "Who is your father?"

Al panicked "Um, er, his name was Henry Times, but he isn't famous or anything. When I said he was known for defense, I meant, like, known within his friend group."

Before Dean could respond the door opened again.

"Hello Dean, Harry, Ron, new kid" He said with a very present irish accent. This must be Seamus Finnigan, Al noticed. His father wasn't great friends with him, but Al knew his son, Noah.

"I'm Al" He offered his hand to shake, and Seamus took it willingly.

"Seamus" he said. "Hey guys, how was your holidays?"

"Eh" said Harry. "You"

"Me mam said she didn't want me coming back this year" He said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You, actually" responded Seamus.

* * *

Albus woke up at the crack of dawn, his head spinning. He climbed down stairs to the common room. He remembered the night before, when Seamus and Harry had a big fight. Seamus had called his dad a liar, but it didn't make sense. Did a lot of people think this way? Al decided that he would have to figure that out. All of the sudden, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi" said Harry.

"Hey replied Al, still a little shocked to see his dad.

"Hey so I'm really sorry about last night, it's kind of an awful way to start your time here."

"Oh well, er, it's ok" Albus stuttered. "Actually, I was wondering what the fight was about. Him calling you a liar, I mean. I heard Voldemort came back, but I thought it was true? Sorry, I', just so confused. "

Harry thought for a minute, then replied. "The Daily Prophet has been writing some…. stuff about me lately. I'm telling the truth about the return of Voldemort, but a lot of people don't believe me" he said.

"Ok, well, for the record, I believe you that Voldemort returned." said Al, and then he climbed out of the portrait hole. What he didn't count on, though, was leaving a flabbergasted Harry, who was shocked at the realization that the new kid had just said Voldemort. Twice.

 **A/N owo look at that ending, I'm kind of proud, not gonna lie. I'm also proud of finally getting this chapter up. Also, I didn't copy the big Seamus/Harry fight from the book because that would be a sort of plagiarism I feel like, but I do reference it. I have the net chapter written and ready and I will post it as soon as I get 3 reviews on this chapter, so please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
